To identify these targets, it is known to use radar sensors, optoelectronic and/or infrared sensors. It is also known to use observations made by a mission operator inside or outside the aircraft.
The data relative to a target, as obtained from sensors or direct observations, constitute a tactical track monitored by the aircraft during its mission.
The data for monitoring a tactical track from sensors or observations are generally collected in a specific apparatus housed in the aircraft outside the cockpit. The specific apparatus is managed by a mission operator, separate from the crew piloting the aircraft.
The specific apparatus is independent of the avionics system of the aircraft. To carry out the mission, effective coordination must therefore be provided between the mission operator(s) responsible for monitoring the tactical tracks and the crew of the aircraft piloting the aircraft toward the tactical tracks.
In particular, the flight management systems of the aircraft are suitable for allowing pilots to define fixed waypoints of a trajectory of the aircraft and to guide the aircraft along this trajectory using an automatic piloting system.
In general, the operator in charge of the mission informs the pilot of the approximate position of the tactical track at a given time, or estimates what the position of the tactical track will be when the aircraft is over the zone.
The pilot then programs a fictitious waypoint corresponding to this approximate position and pilots the aircraft to this position.
The monitored target generally being a moving target, the operator in charge of the mission must refine the position of the tactical track and send it regularly to the pilot. The latter must then update the flight management system to correct the waypoint corresponding to the tactical track.